


Well, That Was Unexpected

by stars_and_the_skies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Heavy Wolfstar, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marauders, Marauders 7th Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_the_skies/pseuds/stars_and_the_skies
Summary: Sirius knew he wasn't the only one to notice the transformation. But the real question: was his absolute jealousy really so normal, so understandable?





	1. Well, That Was Unexpected

Curled up in his favorite armchair, Sirius basked in the warmth coming from the crackling fire in front of him. The cozy Gryffindor common room hadn't changed over the years, and neither had this delightfully squashy and plaid chair Sirius had marked as his all those years ago, a titchy first year whose confidence was overstepped only by his ego. To the left of him, Peter was was sitting on the floor reading a book while leaning against the couch front; James was off, no doubt making an ass of himself in front of a harried Lily Evans; finally, Remus was conducting his prefect duties, and at the thought of that, Sirius snorted. If there was ever a more dubious prefect then Remus Lupin, he had yet to be born. Sirius knew for a fact that Remus had planned over half of their escapades, and, he thought bitterly, gotten the least amount of detentions out of them all. Someday he would have to seriously consider what natural abilities allowed Remus to plot unscathed under the all-seeing eye of Minerva Mcgonagall. 

But that was a question for another night, because right now, curled up like a cat, half asleep while the night progressed slowly towards the morning? There was no bloody way Sirius was getting up. This was, after all, very comfortable, and Friday night tradition demanded that no exorbitant amount of brainpower be used tonight.

A cough broke Sirius out of his reverie. He turned his head ever-so-slightly to the left just in time to see James traipse in through the portrait hole, followed by several other 7th years. Sirius lifted his head and sat up as James flopped heavily to the ground. Bemused, Sirius looked at his more-ruffled-than usual hair, and flushed cheeks.

"How'd it go mate?" he asked carefully, watching his best friend's face.

"Oh you know, the usual. We snogged for a while, and then I might have, er, made a rather suggestive, erm... comment with regards to her lower half."

Ah. He might have guessed.

"So...what happened?"

"She hexed me."

Sirius groaned. This happened every day: James and Lily would go out, have fun, snog, and then James would take the piss, ruin the night, and complain all about it to Sirius. Who, funnily enough, had already heard enough about Lily! and her perfect hair! and her perfect eyes! and her perfect teeth! and-

Dear God. Enough was enough.

Sirius looked around hopefully, searching for a savior. James had already stepped deep into the pool of Lily filled despair, and tuning him out was a process Sirius already had to go through at night when James really got into it. Looking around the common room, he spotted Alice Longbottom and Dorcas Meadowes. Carefully climbing out of the chair, he stood up and walked over to them. Perhaps they would have a more interesting topic of conversation than Lily fucking Evans. As he stood and stretched out sore limbs, Remus walked in through the portrait hole, and at the sight of him, Sirius froze.

He couldn't explain it. Something had changed between them, over the summer or maybe even before the end of last term. Sirius couldn't understand why he would feel any different about Remus than any of his other friends, or the way his very blood itched when he looked too long at those golden-brown curls, or saw the golden flecks reflected in green eyes-

And Remus's absolute metamorphosis over the summer did not help the matter. Before, Remus had been a skinny beanpole, always tripping over legs that were now 8 inches longer than they had been a year ago. But now...

Seeing Remus for the first time at the train station, he almost hadn't recognized him. When he had realized that yes, this was, in fact, Remus, his mind had immediately set to work cataloguing all the differences. He had grown another 2 inches, which together with broad shoulders, hair suddenly softly curly and summer-light streaked? And worst of all, his hair, cut shorter, (finally) which exposed those green eyes-

Dear God.

Sirius knew he wasn't the only one to notice the transformation. But the real question: was his absolute jealousy really so normal, understandable? He was a normal hormonal 17 year old, that couldn't be helped or changed. But when girls whispered to each other, staring at Remus, when they all flocked to him for help with homework, or, worst of all, when a girl came simpering up to Remus's side, touched his arm, oh please Remus, won't you help me with my essay, you're so smart-

Those were the times that Sirius wondered if perhaps there was something else behind his irrational rage over all those girls who now, for lack of better word, "appreciated" Remus's shoulders. And his ass, if Dorothy McLandon's note to Julia Hampton rang true.

Something had to be done. Sirius just didn't know what that something was yet.

Anyways.


	2. being 17 sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was very probable, thought Sirius, that most guys do not think about their mates the way Sirius thought about Remus late, late at night.

It was times like these, night time in the dorms, that Sirius bemoans his close proximity to his friends. If he weren't in a room with Remus, a shirtless Remus at times, he wouldn't have a chance to even think about these newfound emotions. Ever since the start of 7th year, the Mauradors had been split up for the first time in their rather illustrious Hogwarts career, and the only class Sirius had with his friends was astrology, with Remus and James. Yeah, it was lonely without them in most of his classes; he didn't even have Pete anymore, who had failed to advance to more advanced classes with the rest of them due to his abysmal grades in Transfiguration and Potions.

But truth be told, it was better than the alternative, which was taking actual notice of the way he felt around Remus.

It was very probable, thought Sirius, that most guys do not think about their mates the way Sirius thought about Remus late, late at night. Stupid Remus and his pretty hands, and his stupid curls, and his stupid full lips and- 

Night was the worst. Going to bed entailed Sirius trying his best to not stare at Remus's lean figure as he changed, eyes only darting away when Remus lifted his head to meet Sirius's eyes. In fact, there was one moment in particular that Sirius winced at. Sirius had been sitting on his bed late one night, astrology homework splayed out before him and candle burning low, when Remus had walked into the room- nearly falling over Jame's bookbag which had been thrown carelessly in front of the door- and cursed.

"Bloody hell-"

Sirius looked up, and smiled.

"Graceful as ever, Moony, I see."

"Piss off," Remus scowled, and walked over to his bed. Carefully removing his robes and folding them, he pulled off his shirt in one fluid moment, and tossed it onto the bed.

Sirius's mouth went dry.

He had seen Remus shirtless before-living in a dorm with 3 other boys for 6 years, you were bound to see everyone and ~everything,~ but this was different.

Remus was illuminated by the soft moonlight flowing in from the open windows, shadows darkening jaw and curls. Sirius drew in a breath at the sight of broad shoulders, pale planes of lean stomach, eyes dropping lower until-

Remus caught his eye, and grinned.

"See something you like?"

Sirius snapped out of his daze and gave a flustered "no," cheeks flushing with blush.

The moment was lost when just as Remus put on a soft- looking sleeping shirt, James and Peter burst into the room, yelling about Lily and something unintelligible; and immediately, James tripped over his own bookbag and crashed to the floor. It was rather funny, with Remus practically crying at the sight of James sprawled all over the floor, and Peter's expression growing more and more concerned at the sight of James refusing to get up, claiming he'd "lost his dignity."

"Mate," choked out Remus, chest heaving with laughter, "I think that was lost a good while ago."

But Sirius was lost in his thoughts. He was quiet for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! leave a comment and/or a kudos if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter/Wolfstar fic of any kind, so if you see something that could be improved, please feel free to comment it, or leave a kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
